No to cops and yes to Yakuza
by kanelbullen
Summary: Tenten, an orphan and gang member, has a dream, to become a Yakuza leader. But what will happen when she gets a cop after her and this very cop threatens to ruin her plans. How will she get rid of him? Hinata is tired of being bossed around by her father. Everything goes too far when her father arranges a marriage for her. The shy Hyuga decides to rebel against all norms... AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crackpairing fic with KakashixTenten as major pairing, and slight Obihina. Readers may suggest other crackpairings, but these two pairings will NOT change…**

**Warning: a bit Ooc (try to make them in character, but it is difficult), may be rated M in future for violence and rough language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Tenten and team Guy would have a bit more screentime**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Tenten was surrounded in an alley. By four dangerously looking guys. A fat guy with an orange mohawk and evil looking eyes, a smaller girl with pink hair who was a bit tanned, she wore bandages around her head and the last person was actually two persons, he had two heads both with the same blue hair. It looked creepy but none of the other two commented on that flaw.

"What do you want?" Tenten sighed. She swung a bag if money around her shoulder.

"You son of a bitch, you are really in a deep shit!" the girl cursed in a very unpleasant voice while putting her brass knuckles on. "I shall kick your ass!"

"Tayuya, language. Girls shouldn't talk like that." the fatso scolded her, but she just turned around and scolded him even more:

"Shut the hell up you fatty. Why do you always have to go around bitching over my language. You aren't my mum, are you?"

Tenten couldn't blame her she too hated when people always talked about how girls should be like this and like that, it sickened her. She really admired this girl for standing up on her own feet and tell this guy to shut up.

"You there Mickey Mouse girl give the money back to us or meet a painful death!" the two headed guy wasn't going to care about his two comrades, Tayuya and Jirobou always had the same quarrel.

"No." Tenten wasn't going to give anything of the money she had won them in poker in the game center. It was hers now and not their. "Better luck next time!" The pinkhaired girl growled and dashed towards her

An average teenager girl would have fainted or letting them take the money back in this kind of situation. But Tenten wasn't average, she was a strong tomboyish girl with love for weapons and fights. This situation counted as a natural for her, almost as normal as going to school, eating breakfast, reading the newspaper and so on... She has hanged around with dangerous gangs ever since she started the Junior High school and still she stayed with her gang. Being in gangs also meant war between other gangs. When you once joined a gang you chose a dangerous lifestyle where you couldn't betray your comrades or cause trouble with others. Even though the risks Tenten loved this life, since she felt like being a part of a big family. The gang she belonged to had members from her school Konoha high school, Suna high school and Akatsuki college. Even though she wasn't close to many of them she still had some she was close to like Neji and Temari. It was thanks to them she learned martial arts and weapon fighting. It was thanks to them she had learned that she loved weapons and fights, and it was also thanks to them she had got a goal: to become a Yakuza leader.

Tenten let the Tayuya girl try and hit while she dodged as many attacks as possibly, meanwhile she braced herself for attacking with her katana sword she always carried with herself. The guys watched them with a uneasy smirk on their faces. Tenten knew that they were observing her so that they would know how strong she was. The freak with two heads was watching Tenten's bag of money with a hungry look in his face.

"Take this!" she managed to scratch the girl with her sword in the cheek. She got a small wound.

"You piece of trash!" she roared and almost tackled Tenten... then she noticed a tattoo on the girl's waist. A snake. The blood froze.

"You are from Hebi?" Tenten asked. The twoheaded guy chuckled darkly.

"That is why you shall know your place and hand over that bag."

This was bad... _really bad. _

* * *

Kakashi would have preferred to go home and read his favorite book instead of sit here and interrogate delinquents. It was almost 9 P.M to scream out loud and he was already 3 hours overtime at his job. Kakashi guessed that this was a punishment for always coming late to job and sleeping during meetings. It seemed that officer Tsunade had finally got her revenge. It didn't help that he had to do this boring job with his too enthusiastic colleague Might Guy.

"So your name is Yamanaka Deidara, right?" Kakashi asked while he hoped that this would be over soon. The male that sat before them had long blond hair with bangs over his left eye. His hair was pulled up in a ponytail with a black headband around his head. His eyes were light blue and piercing. And he had eyeliner around them. This made Kakashi to wonder a bit if he was a bit lost with the new fashion or if it was something new among the youngsters.

"Yeah, un." the boy muttered and crossed his arms over his arms over his chest while lifting up his dirty foot on the desk. Might Guy looked like he was in deep thoughts.

"Excuse me, may I ask if you are a girl or a boy?" he asked. But then he had made his mistake... Deidara snapped.

"How many times do I have to tell everyone this. I AM A GUY!" then he kicked the desk. Might Guy got that _typical _smile again. The smile with a bling.

"No need to snap, you are a very YOUTHFUL guy. And I am sure that you..." he began. Oh yeah, if Kakashi only had known that he would have to hear about Youth again he would have left this job to Guy alone. This would only waste time and he was already thinking of quitting this job. Day in and day out they had to chase some youngsters. _What was it with those teenagers in Konoha? __Why had they grown up to troublemakers? _

"Hai, hai. Lets go to the issue now." he interrupted his colleague before he started to ramble on more. "Do you know why you are here?" he asked and turned to Deidara. The brat snorted and answered arrogantly:

"For practicing my art. Un!"

"I am sorry sir, but you got zero points. That wasn't art at all, you..."

"Don't underestimate my art. Un!"

"And don't interrupt me. What is up with those '_un'_s?"

"You got a problem with that?" the blonde male smirked and played with a blonde fringe of his hair.

"Graffiti is not legal. And to blow up things can be very dangerous. You know that?" Guy asked the male while he did some notes.

"So?" the youngster still had that awful cocky face on. Kakashi knew that this was going to be a very looooong night.

* * *

If Tenten only had known that these three were from the infamous gang Hebi she wouldn't have tried to get on their bad side, now everything was too late. It would even be worse if they called after more of the members or even worse... their leader. Nobody really knew who he was or what he was like, but one thing was clear and that was that he was damn strong.

Tenten started to run. Better to flee than fight, if the opponents were far stronger than herself. What had she really thought of? She could have left the money and fled right away. But both she and Temari needed it. Tenten had already had to move out from the orphanage and start to live on her own hand in her new apartment, therefore she had to pay for the rents and her income was low right now. Temari also needed the money to provide her two younger brothers with food. Ever since their parents died they had got economical problems.

'Temari. Why did you have to leave?' Tenten thought while she ran past shocked pedestrians. The both girls had gone to an amusement arcade to win some moneys. Everything had been okay and they had a great victory, then these people had challenged them. Of course they had won them also but if it would have been better if Temari hadn't got that phone call from one of his brothers and if she hadn't had to hurry home.

"What happened to that cocky attitude of yours?" she heard the fat guy shout after her. He was smirking evilly. "Are you afraid just because we are from Hebi? Haha, look what a coward." this taunt caused Tenten to see only red before her eyes. _She? A coward? _She turned around and pointed threateningly at her opponents.

"Wait and see who the coward is when I become the biggest Yakuza leader here in Konoha!" she shouted. This caused the three of them to burst in laugh.

"Seriously, do you think that it is _that_ simple?" the twoheaded guy rolled his eyes. "A girl like..."

"A GIRL LIKE WHAT?" Now she was seriously angry, she was about to dash at them but then they heard sirens.

* * *

Kakashi was finally on his way home. He had to admit that Deidara was a very stubborn guy, he had refused to spill any information about his comrade who had been with him during the crime. This was something that the white-haired police respected with Deidara. He never sold out his friends like other gangs did. But this had lead them to take the Yamanaka boy in custody until he spilled out more information.

_'Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum' _that had his childhood friend Obito once told him. It had been during the time when Kakashi had been that coldhearted bastard who valued his missions more than the colleagues. This had lead them into a quarrel during a mission... And then that had happened. He shook away those awful memories...

If Kakashi had thought that his work day was over he had entirely wrong.

Suddenly he collided with someone. He looked down, it was a girl. She looked like she was about 17 years old. Her hair was brown and she had two buns in her hair. She glared at him with her coffee brown eyes. He just looked bored at her.

"Look out, old man!" the insult hit him hard. He hated that people called him old due to his white hair. She was about to run away when he saw what she had in her hand. He gripped her wrist.

"Hey, let go!" she shouted and tried to get away her hand from his.

"You are not allowed to carry weapons."

"And who says that?" she snarled.

Kakashi sighed and showed his badge to her. "Therefore I am afraid that I have to confiscate that sword." Her jaw dropped.

"Wha-? No, this is my sword. You can't take it like that!" she exclaimed. He growled. _Oh great, another whiny teenager. _He wasn't going to argue with her about this. She had to know that no normal human runs around with a sword like that. He put out his hand so that she could give him what he wanted.

He managed to grip her sword. "SCREW YOU, COP!" She cursed and her grip tightened. Kakashi felt how he got annoyed with this girl. Was she also going to ruin his evening? No way. He just wanted to get home to his bed and dear book _Icha Icha Paradise. _

"If you don't let go you can come to the office with me right away." he threatened and hoped that she would let go. But _no _she clung onto the sword like it was her only hope in the world. But then they heard sirens again and the girl let go.

"I will remember this, cop!" she shouted before she disappeared into a lane.

* * *

_Next day..._

* * *

_"I am so sorry, Tennie. But I had to go home. Gaara got involved in a fight and Kankurou couldn't stop him." _Temari sounded a bit guilty over her situation but Tenten couldn't blame her for leaving like that. Temari loved her brothers very much and would do anything for them even if it caused her trouble.

"It's okay." Tenten tried to sound like her happy self even though she was irritated and couldn't think about anything else than that annoying cop from yesterday. He had taken one of her things. And to scream out loud her favorite weapon. She would get that sword back someday. "I'll see you later today. I got the money."

_"Good girl. Besides do you know that Hidan called me yesterday?_ _He was very pissed. Deidara has screwed up, again." _

"What did he do this time?"

_"What I could understand from all those curses it sounded like he and Sasori went to his grandmother, Chiyo, to seek revenge. They had a bit too much fun and painted on her walls and he used some small bombs to destroy her garden." _

Tenten couldn't help but laugh at her two friends and their quirks at the same time she pitied them. Before they joined their gang, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara and Konan were in another gang lead by a guy named Pain. But they had some problems in the gang and it ended very bad so they decided to move to another one.

"So what happened then? Did the cop caught them?" Tenten got angry again. She didn't like cops, the only thing they were god at was to stick their nose in others business. Like that one from yesterday.

_"Yes and no, because Sasori managed to escape. Deidara got caught and now he is in_ custody. _We all should maybe meet up with the rest of the gang and discuss how to rescue him." __  
_

"That sounds like a good idea. I can talk with those in my school."

_"Thank you. I got to go now, see you later. And don't forget the money!" _

And then they hung up.

* * *

Kakashi watched at his old friend. Obito didn't look like his old self at all, after that accident long ago he had got a scar. A visibly scar that made people react whenever they saw him. Not only his appearance had changed but also his personality, from that happy go luck guy he had become much darker. Obito had quitted his career as a police and joined his family business instead, he had meant that he never ever wanted to talk about the accident with anyone.

As they sat before each other by the table at a peaceful restaurant everything felt embarrassing, none of them said anything. Kakashi felt like this was soon going to turn out like their first meeting after the incident. Obito hadn't said a word, he had been an empty shell. Kakashi himself hadn't known what to talk about and he had also grieved.

"How are you?" Kakashi felt like he had asked this too many times already. But this was the only thing he thought of when he met Obito or saw him. It hurt to see him like this, it really hurt. What even hurt more was that it was Kakashi's fault. If he just had come a bit earlier then everything could have been much better... Obito would be happier and Rin would be there with them. The scarred man smiled sadly.

"Good. Or at least better than before." he really tried to be happier but failed fatally.

"You don't need to force yourself like that, you know..."

"Kakashi, can we not talk about this again!"

The waitress came. "What would you like to eat?" She blinked seductively with her long eyelashes at Obito. She had a very long black hair, white skin. Her eyes looked like yellow snake eyes. Kakashi dropped his menu. This girl had very many manlike traits. Heck.

"Just a coffee, please." Obito just didn't care about her, but Kakashi saw that he was stressed.

"But it isn't good to just drink coffee, here take another look at the food menu. You aren't on a diet are you. Your body already look good, Uchiha-san..." Obito sighed and facepalmed.

"Orochimako, stop seducing your customers." another manly looking woman came out. She had grey hair in a ponytail and big glasses.

"Kakashi, I choose another restaurant next time." Obito said after they were left alone.

"Maybe it's best like that. She may be the person who puts love potion in your coffee..."

* * *

Tenten started to run so that she would be at Temari's place in time but first she had to go the the police office and talk to a certain person. She was really pissed at this person. As she did run around a corner of a house she ran into someone, again. She looked down to see a girl in her age. She had long blue hair in a ponytail. Her eyes were white like Neji's. And she looked very beautiful but shy and she also wore high class clothes. It took some moments to recognize her.

"Hinata?!"

"Tenten?" she looked like she also had recognized her.

"Oh my... I am so sorry." Tenten helped her up. "How have you been? It has been long since we saw each other." She laughed as she remembered Hinata. They had been school mates long ago. She had met her when she visited Neji. They both had got very along very good and a small friendship had grown. But a bit later Hiashi had decided to move abroad Europe due to their family business. The Hyuuga family had the second biggest business company in Konoha, while Uchiha Oy was the biggest and richest company. There had been some feuds between these two companies, but everything had calmed down.

"I am fine Tenten, my dad decided to move back here. I have really missed you and Neji-niisan." she and Tenten hugged each other tightly. It was so unbelievable that she was back again.

"Does that mean that you will attend school again now when you are back?"

Hinata blushed a bit:

"Y-yes. But I am a b-bit nervous... How is Na-Naruto-kun?" she started to fidget like she always did when a special blonde guy was the subject. Everyone but he had known that she loved him. Instead he was heel over Sakura, who again had been fangirling over Sasuke, who again didn't give a damn.

"I think he is okay. He may have turned into a more perverted person due to his godfather but he is still a good guy." The blush on Hinata's face deepened. She had really missed Naruto during these 8 years she was away, but there was a big chance that he had forgotten about her. If she just could be more open and more brave she could maybe be noticed. "Hinata, where are you going. Isn't that office clothes?"

"My father wanted to meet me at his office today. He said that we..." Then Tenten saw the very person she was looking for, white spiky hair, mask and that bored look. He wasn't alone, by his side was a man with dark spiky hair, tanned skin and very dark eyes. Tenten was a bit taken back when she saw scars on half of his face.

"You there!" she shouted and interrupted her friend. But heck she needed her sword and he needed a scolding for locking one of her friends up in a cell. She went to him and tugged his shirt, he looked bored when he looked at her.

"You, again?"

"Yes it's me again. Now tell me WHERE you hid my weapon or else..." she threatened and tugged his shirt. The white haired man just sighed.

"Tenten, what are you doing?" Hinata was a bit shocked over this scene and tried to calm her friend down. The other man also looked a bit shocked but at the same time he looked like he didn't give a damn.

"Let me tell you, young girl. You have no right in threatening me like that... All I did was what I had to do. No normal human would run around with a sword like that."

"Why you!" Tenten wasn't going to give up this easily. "Are you telling me that I am a psycho?"

"Actually I am a bit surprised that you picked that out."

"Hey..." she was just going to strangle him if Hinata hadn't been there to stop her. How could people be that evil like this man? She hated him very much right now. If she had had a kunai with her she would have charged it right through his stomach.

"Please, excuse h-her..." Hinata did a new try to calm down her friend. The other man just continued to watch the scene with a stoic face. Then and then she wrote something at his mobile phone.

"Kakashi, I have to hurry now." He told the white haired man. The white haired man, who probably was called Kakashi, looked betrayed.

"NANI? Idiot, why won't you do anything to help me with these two." Tenten formed the word _'coward' _with her mouth to this Kakashi, all he did was to just roll his eyes at her.

"Let them be. I seriously don't care." the other male's words pierced them very hard. He was also rude. Or maybe nihilistic.

Kakashi ran after his friend. Tenten tried to follow but Hinata held her back and shook her head.

"WE WILL MEET AGAIN!" she threatened. She wasn't going to give up on this thing. He was soon going to stand on his four legs before her and beg for forgiveness, Deidara would be saved and she would get her weapon back. It annoyed her that he had pwned her once again. She would have to come up with a better plan.

* * *

Hinata wondered why her father wanted to meet her at the Uchiha company. It had to be something very important, since the relation between he and the leader of Uchiha Oy, Fugaku Uchiha, was strained.

Hinata felt a bit nervous sitting in the waiting room, the Uchiha company was a very different from their company. Right now she was at the 34th floor, all she saw from the glass walls was blue sky and a panorama of Konoha. She went to the window and looked at the big town. She had really missed this during these years away. Or at least she had missed a special person...

She had been very glad that Tenten had recognized her right away, since she had always had problem in getting friends. It was mostly due to the fact that many believed that she was a high class snob, but also that she was so shy. During her whole life she had been protected by a guard. Hanabi hadn't had the same problem as she had. Whenever her guard scolded her or her friends she became like devil himself and made the life hard for the guard. This had caused their father to get that she didn't need anyone who followed around the whole time. Hinata wished that she also would have the same freedom as her sister, it was just so annoying that everybody had their own desires on what she should be like or how she should act.

"Hinata, you may come in now." She turned around to see her father stand by the door.

Fugaku's office was big and a bit cold, everything was colored in white or blue and the air conditioner was on. Not to speak about devil himself but Fugaku was also one of the cold Uchihas.

"Sit!" he commented as soon as she came in. She gulped and did as he said. "You are Hinata Hyuuga, right?"

"Y-y-yes, Uchi-... Uchiha-san." she stuttered. He was scaring her by this attitude.

"You are a bit early, we still waits for a person."

Knocks were heard. Hinata turned around to see a young boy come in, he had dark spiky hair, dark eyes, the typical Uchiha glare glued at his face, he also wore a suit. Hinata recognized him as her old teammate Uchiha Sasuke. She nodded to him, but he didn't answer her greeting at all.

"This is my son, Uchiha Sasuke..." Fugaku introduced even though it wasn't needed at all. "...and Sasuke, this is your fiancée Hyuuga Hinata."

**End of chapter one. I know that this chapter was a bit strange... But I will explain everything better in the next chapter. **

**Please review, flame, whatever, just tell me your thoughts... And help me with making this better if you didn't like it... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Warning: a bit ooc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Ch 2.**

As always, Kakashi arrived late for the meetings. Today wasn't either an exception. At least he had a valid excuse. If it hadn't been for that strange girl who had started a fight with him then he wouldn't come late. At least he had been working overtime so Tsunade had nothing to complain about, if it wasn't an important meeting of course and sadly this was important. Kakashi could instantly tell it when he came in to the dead silent room.

Said woman didn't look so happy when the aloof man entered the room where his other colleagues sat around a long table. The others also watched him but their looks weren't as piercing as Tsunade's.

"I am not going to tell you that you are late." she told him and slammed some documents at the table. "Sit down." When he did so the already upset woman started to talk again: "As I told you some moments ago we need to stop everything or at least find the source to why the teenagers turn into delinquents. Therefore we are going to start a new program." she announced and gave her assistant, Shizune, a bunch of paper sheets to deliver to everybody.

"For a month a part of you will start to visit schools. There you will investigate, interview staff and students and keep an eye on suspicious things." she said with a strict voice and glared at everyone.

"What the heck?! Is this a joke?" the man beside Kakashi exclaimed. He was known as Genma and for always having a stick in his mouth.

"No, I am not joking." Tsunade informed him, and apparently she didn't look like she was joking nor did she looked like she had drunk to much sake.

"Isn't this calling babysitting? Aren't we going to do more serious things?" he continued his protests obviously he didn't want this job.

"No it isn't babysitting at all, did you read through the paper profoundly? I didn't write anything about babysitting there, did I? We have to know what turns the teenagers to the one they are."

"Why in a school? I mean there can be many other reasons for teenagers to change to the rougher direction like family problems, rough past or something else. Besides wouldn't the teachers also do everything to hinder that from happening." the man was stubborn. Some of the police sighed and rolled their eyes towards him.

"As if I didn't know that myself. But we need a place to start from." Tsunade hissed and hit her desk.

"Actually this is our biggest problem right now." Darui agreed with Tsunade. "Yesterday we caught about eight teenagers for selling drugs. And what I remember Guy and Kakashi arrested a girl for sabotaging someone's lot. Something isn't just right here, almost ten delinquents to interrogate per day."

Kakashi didn't say anything but followed the discussion silently, he agreed with Darui. This had to be stopped, he was sick of chasing those brats. His thoughts wandered from the rough night he had had yesterday. Everything from chasing Deidara and his other friend, who sadly had escaped, and then sitting there waiting for answers. All in vain, and still he had run into that girl twice to scream out loud.

"I am glad to see that someone is agreeing with me." Tsunade said. "However, who are willing to take a part in this mission?" she looked around in the room. Most of the people looked a bit insecure about it, very few of the people raised a hand, one of them was Darui. Her gaze scanned everyone. Her eyes twitched. Shizune looked anxiously from her boss to the others. She was about to say something but didn't know what to say.

"Aren't you as brave as these few people?" After a moment of silence Tsunade started to choose more people. Kakashi wished that she wouldn't watch towards the corner where he was sitting. But he knew exactly what was going to happen when her eyes turned towards him and pierced him. He groaned.

* * *

Temari was waiting outside a small Karaoke bar near the outskirt of Konoha when Tenten arrived. She came running knowing that she was late. The other members were probably inside already. Tenten hoped that they hadn't got too drunk by beer, because they still had many important things to talk about.

"Oi, Tennie. What took you so long time?" Temari wondered. "Got abducted by aliens?" Tenten was trying to caught her breath from the long run. She told her friend what happened before she came or actually everything that had happened after Temari left her alone. Like she had expected Temari snapped, she did so. But in much more tired way, showing that she had been up to the early hours at morning probably trying to get a job or something.

"Got in fight with Hebi members, got your weapon confiscated, met the same cop twice to only have an argument with him. Tenten, you are a master of getting into trouble. You know that?"

"No, that was new information..."

"However, what did you really think of? Hebi is a very dangerous group, you should tell this to the others."

"I know, I know. I will tell them. But isn't it more important to rescue Deidara?" Tenten asked, she could barely stand it seeing her friend Ino that depressed in school.

"Oh yeah, that will be the main subject today, but it is of course important that you also mention Hebi."

"And the cop." Tenten muttered,

"That, dear Tennie, is your own problem to solve. I don't think the others are interested in learning to know your new _boy_friend."

Tenten dropped her jaw at this. "Oi, what kind of friend are you?"

* * *

SMACK

"Ouch, Ino. Are you crazy?" the poor redhead man exclaimed as he tried to protect himself from the raging teenage girl who instantly attacked him when he arrived. Sasori knew that this was going to come sooner or later and he was glad that he had braced himself for Ino's anger. However, the girl hit very hard and her fists were something you never could prepare for.

"You bastard," she growled and pulled in his red hair only to hear him let out some curses "how could you just leave like that? Why didn't you help him?"

"Damn it, let my hair go!" Sasori wondered why Deidara let his hair grow that long when he had a hair-puller as sister. On the other hand Deidara had never had any problem with getting along with Ino, so he didn't have to worry for that. Sasori and Ino had always had a very rocky relationship. Ino often complained how impatient he was while he just couldn't stand the girl. She was after all a brat.

"Don't you know how dad will kill him when he is released? Everything you thought of was to seek revenge." She let him go and pushed him away from her.

"It isn't my fault that the hag made a hell of my life. You don't know anything about that!" Sasori really wished that he could for once hit that bitch that was supposed to be his friend's sister. But Deidara would kill him if he heard about it.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hidan hit his fist in the table. Everyone in the room that had followed Ino and Sasori's fight silenced and turned to their gang-leader who glared at everyone. His gaze stayed at Ino: "For once, Barbie, let us discuss this without your fucking whining."

She just glared at Sasori but remained silent.

"Good, I already thought of sacrificing you both to Jashin. Never mind, since all you guys are here lets start this motherfu-" he started but then the door was shot open and both Temari and Tenten ran in.

"Excuse us, we are late!"

"I swear to Jashin, I am gonna kill you some day." the Jashinist growled while he glared at the two girls who seemed nervous.

* * *

"This is my son, Uchiha Sasuke..." Fugaku introduced even though it wasn't needed at all. "...and Sasuke, this is your fiancée Hyuuga Hinata."

Fiancée... He had said fiancée. It felt like the world stopped right then. Fiancée. That just couldn't be... Could it? But why?

So long Hinata could remember there had always been feuds between her father and the Uchiha man. Why did they now arrange a marriage between her and Sasuke?

Hinata didn't mind Sasuke, but she hadn't seen him for a long time... She didn't even know him. The Uchiha boy had always been so isolated from others like she had been. There was no chance that two shy (you couldn't call it shy in Sasuke's case) persons would talk, not even with each other...

She looked over to her father and wished that it could be a stupid joke. But those stern pupilless told her the opposite and not to question anything.

"To maintain this peace between our enterprisies it would best if we just considered us all as a big family, therefore the both of us think that it is best to marry of our two eldest children with each other." the Uchiha man continued as he leaned against his chair and folded his arms over his torso and looked sternly into Hinata's eyes. She felt herself become nervous. "However, knowing that you have been in the same school as children I thought that Sasuke was a better choice than Itachi." Fugaku continued.

"And this will also be a big bonus to the affairs if we unite our two enterprises." Hiashi spoke. "Think of this as business."

And with that said they two were engagered to each other. There was nothing she could, no one went against Hiashi Hyuuga's order and absolutely no one even dared to question Fugaku.

Hinata felt like her world had fallen apart, she blinked away those tears that threatened to drop. Once again someone had decided something for her... something she didn't want. The worst part was that now her future was even doomed. Everything was due to her family enterprise. How could people be that selfish, why did she have to be one to suffer?

Now even her love life was controlled, she couldn't even decide who she could love. A picture of a boy grinning happily with a foxy smile appeared in her mind.

_'Naruto-kun, what should I do?'_

* * *

_Next day_

* * *

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Kakashi groaned and turned around in his bed. _Screw the mission_. He just wanted to sleep and sink away deep inside into the white and soft mattress. He just wanted to forget the reality for a moment. But the past kept on haunting him down in memories, in his dreams and even in his thoughts.

_"Don't worry about me." Obito lay at the ground. Half of his face was torn up. His face was covered by blood. Kakashi looked worriedly at his friend, inside he blamed himself for what had happened. If he just had come earlier he could have been the one who lay there in the same state as Obito._

_The wound that was caused by his friend's fist reminded him of how heartless he was. Obito and Rin. They were people with whom Kakashi had spent his whole childhood with and they had always supported his dream to become a cop like his father. Even though his jerkiness they had always had the energy to stand his company and show happiness. Yet he had put his mission before their safety causing Rin to get kidnapped and Obito to get wounded in an explosion._

_"Hurry, save Rin." The man looked up at him pleading him to save her_

"Oi, Hatake." a very annoying voice interrupted his thoughts. Fortunately Kakashi was glad to be woken up again, since he wouldn't like to experience the same pain as he had gone through two years ago.

He rose from the bed and went over to the window to see a police car parked outside his house. Genma stood leaning against the car while smirking up at him teasingly. He had a bullhorn in his hand. He made it clear that he was going to use it again if Kakashi wasn't ready soon.

* * *

Kakashi seated himself beside Genma as he started the car and drove towards the center of Konoha city.

"Tsunade was furious that you didn't show up at the office and begged me to come here and drag your ass to the work." He told.

"Oh, really? Well, she didn't promise any money, did she?" knowing how Tsunade was she would go so far to promise anything so that she would get her willpower. And when she promised money she went to some Amusement Arcade to win something -at least she tried to- her bad luck always resulted that she had to break promises.

"Luckily not." Genma stated after some minutes of processing the whole routine of their boss. "At least we get to see our old school today, wonder if some old teachers still work at that place?"

"Hope not especially not Orochimaru. I don't want to be reminded of that rumor his adopted daughter Anko created about me." Kakashi muttered as he remembered the scary girl of his class.

"That rumor of you and that Dolphin boy. I mean Iruka." Genma smirked at that memory.

"…"

"Whatever. You know how she takes after Orochimaru. Wonder what happened to him after he was fired?" After some crimes and drug selling, Orochimaru had been caught by the cops and punished. Of course their principal couldn't take that and he decided to fire Orochimaru.

"He turned into a woman and changed his name to Orochimako."

The rest of the way both of them sat in silence. Genma had turned his CD-player on listening to some Michael Jackson hits while he was slowly with a terrified look on his face he sucked in the new information of his ex-teacher. Kakashi tried to forget his awkward meeting he and Obito had with him.

* * *

They waited eager to greet their friend that had been away for some years. When Tenten had spread the news to the whole class many had been surprised some others had been very happy while a small part had wondered who Hinata was. Sadly her crush Naruto belonged to that part and it concerned many very much, but on the other hand he didn't remember many people.

Kiba, who always had been close to Hinata besides Shino, Tenten and Neji, decided that the whole class should welcome her with a surprise party. Of course Neji had said that it was a bit to much for shy Hinata, but Tenten had meant that of course she should have a bit fun sometimes and Shino agreed on that. Since the whole class was eager to do something abnormal for once they had met hours before the school started and begun with their preparations.

When Sakura returned with a thrilled look on her face mouthing: "She is coming!"

Everyone made prepared themselves to throw streamers over her and glomp her. Meanwhile Neji stood some meters away with a terrified look at his face. What would Hiashi think of this?

When the doors opened everyone screamed in joy: "WELCOME BACK, HINATA!" as they threw all glitter and streamers they had on her.

Ino and Sakura lifted up a colorful poster with her name written onto it.

Their jaws dropped when they saw that by the door wasn't Hinata, but two men in a cop uniform.

"Huh?" they all exclaimed shocked. Inclusive Kiba's dog Akamaru. Naruto didn't care since he didn't remembered Hinata at all and Neji facepalmed.

* * *

Kakashi was speechless. The moment he entered the class a high and excited scream had almost killed his eardrums. Not just it it but both he and his colleague, Genma, had been covered by streamers in every possibly colors. This was really something the man never expected, never ever had he thought that the youngsters were this happy to welcome people to their school.

"Wow, a very eager class." Genma stated as he cocked one eyebrow, but Kakashi didn't listen at him. Instead the man gazed over the mass of the amazed students. Just by looking at the outside they all seemed like normal and innocent children, but by just judging the outside one could miss many other darker facts and secret.

The man stayed at one of them. She looked too familiar with her coffee brown eyes and brown hair in two buns. Kakashi wished that the gods played him a prank, but no. This was reality, the unfair reality. She glared at him as their eyes met. It was the third time he already had met her and this wouldn't be nice at all. A moment Kakashi imagined that she was persecuting him from place to place, but sadly it was relevant that this was nothing more than coincidence.

Kakashi took the bad news without failing his poker face and pressed a smile to them all. "Yo!" He greeted them.

No effect.

"E-excuse m-me..." a very small voice stuttered. "Am I late?"Everyone turned around to see another girl appear at the door, she also looked familiar. White eyes, a sweet face and long dark hair. It didn't take long time to recognize her as the other girl that had been with this girl who still was narrowing her eyes at him.

Silence.

Then a scream of joy and everyone, who a moment ago had stood there unmoving, ran towards the girl and hugged her. Everyone consisted of the students, minus the cops and the girl that just glared at Kakashi.

"Yes?" he decided to finally break the silence between them while the others had their attention at something else.

"What are _you _doing here?" she asked in a demanding voice.

"Wow, Kakashi. You haven't told me anything about her. Is she one of your exes?" Genma asked as he teasingly elbowed him in the stomach. The girl dropped her jaw as Genma mentioned the word ex. Her glare became even more intense. Even Genma realized that he had said something he shouldn't and his smug smile was wiped out. _"Shit. _So she is?!"

"You can ask her, since I don't remember anything of knowing her." Kakashi shrugged. This day was just the best day of his life. He sighed as he watched the others still being full occupied in welcoming that shy girl, who now was a very deep shade of red, while a boy with long brown hair tried to create distance between the classmates and the girl. If they were going to be like that this whole day, then he could read Icha Icha Paradise in peace without any worries of when he should interrogate them.

Kakashi was about to dug his book from the back pocket when he realized that it was empty. Panic filled him as he wondered where he had lost it. He was about to run and check the staff-room and their police car when he suddenly heard a beautiful dramatic voice:

"How could you, Benten? Tatashi whispered as he looked down at the woman, her eyes filled with tears as the same time she was caught in Naguto's arms kissing him. Benten knew that there were no ways how she could explain her unfaithfulness to her husband. He took her shoulders and started shaking her while her tears dropped."

Of course he had the worst luck ever that it was just she who had picked up his book. He felt a very small blush form behind that mask of his. Genma was already laughing very loud as he saw how she dramatized the book. Also the other students watched them right now.

"Could you give it back?" he asked nicely, since he had a small clue that this was her revenge on him for confiscating her sword. She could do whatever with that book. She could report him for reading unfitting materials at his work or even worse she could tore it apart.

But instead of any of those she ignored him and studied the book even further.

"Wow, I always knew how good Jiraiya-sama's work would be." Kakashi heard her say as watched her with a stoic face, or as stoic as it could be when she just had laid her dirty hands on his things.

She looked at the cover and dropped her jaw again. She dragged him closely: "Oh my god, you have his signature here. You are so lucky!" she exclaimed. Everyone watched her awestruck by that enthusiasm.

"Tenten, what are you...?" Neji muttered to himself as he shook his head in a disapproving way.

Kakashi felt more relieved over that she wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Yeah, could you now..." he started, but she interrupted him.

"Could I borrow this, please?" she begged him and watched him with eyes full of passion. Of course it awed the cop that the girl could change her personality that much. It was even a shocker that she liked perverted books.

"Then go and buy another one and give that back." Kakashi ignored those Puppy-eyes she gave him. That technique would never go on him.

"But it is K18!" she exclaimed. "It is unfair I am also a hardcore fan of Jiraiya!" Everyone dropped their jaws as she confessed her inner passion to them all.

"Wait another year." Kakashi suggested as he just wished to get the book soon before the lunch, but the girl had another plans.

"Hey, what bout this? I get your book until you give back my sword and release a friend of mine." she suggested and again her eyes turned from cute puppy-eyes to piercing one.

"This is calling stealing!" Kakashi had guessed it right, she was just humiliating him and taking revenge. He wouldn't join her act at all.

"So it is called when you took my weapon!" she hissed at him and folded her arms while glared at him.

"There are differences between stealing and confiscating. I just did what I had to do!" _How stupid could she be?_ He approached her to take back his book. But right then the school bell rang and everyone started to leave the class.

"And I borrow this!" she said before running out. Leaving the two cops there staring after her. One of them looked amused while the other twitched his eyes as he just had lost one his most important belonging.

Now he knew who would be the first one to interrogate. "Her name is Tenten, right?" he asked his colleague as he remembered the longhaired guy call her some minutes ago.

**The second chapter updated. I apologize for the hiatus, there has been too many things coming up recently and I get stressed if there are too many things to do so therefore this story wasn't updated until today. But I promise, or at least try to promise, this story will from now on be updated at weekends.**

**I forgot to say in last chapter that this story contains many plots, but with a main plot is still going to go through the whole story. I will try to take in many characters as possible in the story. However, the main persons are Tenten and Kakashi. Notice that there are person's that aren't so much in the canon.**

**Also some things are taken from the**_** OVA Shippu! Konoha Gakuen Den. **_**Eg. The transvestite versions of Orochimaru and Kabuto are taken from the OVA. Therefore I don't own that. **

**And notice that groups like Akatsuki, the genin teams and other groups from the real Naruto are mixed up with each other. Why? Because it would be fun if there weren't always the same groups as it was in the anime... Also I find it cool if Canon heroes and villains are buddies sometimes...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Will contain some violence**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Ch 3. **

"How do you know that cop?" Neji asked as he watched her suspiciously, a look that Tenten couldn't stand. She remembered Temari's earlier taunt about him being her boyfriend.

"First, stop looking at me that way, second, I don't know him. Unfortunately I have just run into him three times already." She answered as she picked away the disgusting purple things from her food, called pickled plums. "They seriously need to stop putting these in my food, I told them that I DON'T want them."

Neji ignored her complaint about the food and sat silent for a moment like he was pondering about something, "So he is the one who you told us about? The one who confiscated your sword?" he finally asked.

"And probably one of them who captured Deidara." Tenten finished, but Neji hushed her "What?" she muttered annoyed.

"They look at us right now… Don't mention that in school! Absolutely not now when they are here…" he hissed.

So they were silent for a moment and didn't care about the burning looks they received. If Tenten didn't imagine the Kakashi-cop gave her a look telling her _Just-wait-you-little-bastard. _But she ignored him and continued to pick away some more things from her plate. Suddenly her phone gave a vibrating sound resulting her to twitch by shock.

"Look." Neji showed his phone to her and she read it silently.

_Don't think that the cops will protect you and your small group. We will still find you and kill all of you. _

There was no number and no name signed under. They both sighed, whoever it hade been who wrote the message. It wouldn't do anything good of them to try and scare them like this. During all the years they had been in this gang they have received many of those threating messages. At first they hade made them to shudder, but now they just brushed everything off like it was nothing.

Tenten didn't even need to open her mobile phone to check her messages. She knew that she had got the same as Neji. "Let's go." She said and together they left the school canteen and left their trays to the disappointed cleaning lady.

"Tenten, may I ask you a favor?" Neji looked serious at her. "In Konoha anything can happen to one, and I don't want lady Hinata or Hanabi to get involved in our business. So can you keep your eyes open and check up to them sometimes?"

Tenten chuckled a bit at his favor, making him to raise an eyebrow. "Sorry, Neji. It is just a bit strange of you to ask me to help with babysitting your cousins, but yes I will help…"

"Hmpf, I know I can trust you."

While the silently went towards the class the Hyuga boy thought about an inner conflict that had held him awake the whole night. It was of course about his older cousin and the arranged marriage between her and the Uchiha boy. Neji knew that he was just overreacting, but somehow he just couldn't trust Sasuke Uchiha. Maybe it was just because the marriage was business related. Maybe it just was due to the Uchiha's cold nature, or maybe he just was too overprotective of his cousin.

"_Just how are you really thinking, uncle?" _The young Hyuga prodigy glared dangerously before him. _"Whatever you do, I will stop this marriage!"_

* * *

Kakashi stared at the class. He was going to let Genma fix the talking. The other male was a better talker. At first they let another man speak. He had introduced himself as Umino Iruka and he told the class about how the police would investigate the school for a month, he also told his students that during that time they wouldn't really have normal lessons, to which he got an applause from the whole class.

"However, that doesn't mean that you are free from studying. The teachers will provide you with tasks that you have to deliver to them in the end of this month."

The students started to boo at him. Making Kakashi to almost roll his eyes, oh how childish youngsters were these days. His eyes caught the girl named Tenten, she was also one of those who joined the booing. She looked amused. Kakashi couldn't wait to take his revenge on her, for taking his book away.

But the day went on and none of them came in contact with each other, he and Genma continued to visit the other classes and then they talked with the some teachers, the principal and later even with the school welfare officer.

And before they knew it the school day had ended and everyone headed home, that also meant that they were heading to the office.

"How did things go?" Shizune asked the two as they returned.

"Smoothly." Genma stated gladly and gave a goofy laugh "they were really happy to see, we were welcomed with open arms and colorful streamers. And Kakashi already got one to share his Icha Icha love with."

"Correctly said, I know who I wish to interrogate first tomorrow. Genma, you can dream on, but I suggest that you first think about yourself instead." Kakashi had no energy to hear about his colleagues teasing and he was glad that Shizune took his side instead of Genma's.

"Kakashi is right, earlier Anko came here… She was furious and I am afraid that you have things to clear up with her…" the poor man grimaced as he shifted over the senbon in his mouth, he wished that Shizune wouldn't say it. "You hadn't forgot your mobile phone at home, had you?"

"_Shit!" _ Genma cursed as he dug in his pockets to find them empty. OH how he wished that one of the students had stolen it.

"Well, your girlfriend had called you early at noon but instead of your low and _sexy _voice, that is how she put it, she had heard a very feminine voice on the other side… Anko was of course worried that you had come to your puberty voice change again, but the person in your phone had introduced herself as Mei Terumi… In other words, you have things to discuss with Anko."

Genma was pale as a ghost after hearing Shizune's terrifying tale. "Kakashi, help me…" he turned to his colleague.

Kakashi of course felt sorry for his old friend, but he reminded Genma that a real man always had to meet the fate bravely. And besides that he had promised to meet another friend later, Kakashi was glad that the latter fact was true. Since about a half hour he would meet up at the Uchiha enterprises with Obito.

* * *

Later that day both Tenten and Neji got a message from none else than Konan. She summoned the whole gang to their old hang out place.

Sun was already setting when they arrived outside the old hut on a backyard right in the centre of Konoha's big city.

"Tennie!" Temari greeted and ran to hug her friend. "We hear that there are cops sneaking around in your school. Ino told us when she arrived." She motioned towards the blonde girl that already was talking with Konan and Haku about something important.

"Don't you also have some of them in your school?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes we do have them. And they have already started to grill us." Kankuro grimaced "Gaara was first at the list, but I don't think they succeeded with him… Temari on the other hand came out red in her face… I really hope that… FUCK, TEMARI!" the poor puppeteer held his nose as something crimson red dropped between his fingers, while Tenten asked some teasing questions of the angry girl.

"Okay, shut the hell up now. We also have more serious matters to discuss here beside these cops." Hidan broke the discussion. "First all of us have surely got a threating message from some spineless motherfucker. However, it may not just be one and same motherfucker behind these messages." He finished and glared at all of them. "We can probably await a damn gang war and bloodbath soon. We are in deep shit now, not only are we waiting for a gang war, but we don't have any fucking clue of which gang is challenging us. Another problem is that one of us is still sitting behind bars, which means that we are already weakened. Guys, therefore keep your eyes open for some suspicious movements from others and I would… fuck, Konan, could you please take over…" Some snickers was heard from the background as their leader blushed, all knew what was going to come, but it was amusing that the big man himself hated to say it in words and instead let his girlfriend take care of it.

The woman who always seemed expressionless and silent let out a smirk. "Hidan wish you all to be careful whenever you are alone out."

Everyone gave her an applause, meanwhile their leader cursed silently and muttered something about 'fucking mother instinct'.

"Also, I have heard from some of the youngsters here that some scums are snooping around in your schools. I am not going to forgive any of you, if you are going to sell out any facts about this gang. If I hear that you went to grass, I will crush you like that damn loser to your former leader."

His threat made some shudder. Others growled that he insulted their former leader, Zabuza. The incident had happened two years ago when the former Akatsuki members came to their base. Zabuza had been a stubborn leader, not letting them in in their gang so Hidan had challenged him. The fight had become fierce and almost ended in a life death fight. Resulting the former to a long time at the hospital.

* * *

On her way home Tenten took a longer route passing the grocery store. Thinking about the long day that already had passed. The threat made her a bit more worried, without her sword she felt more vulnerable for their enemies. If there was going to be a gang war which gang was going to lose and which gang was going to win? How many losses were they going to take?

Tenten was awoken from her thoughts when she turned in on an alley and saw someone very familiar. Shocked she hid behind some bushes. The one she saw hadn't been any stranger. She carefully watched how the person carefully and slowly turned to another alley. If Tenten hadn't seen the long purple hair blow after in the wind she wouldn't have followed after the person.

Suspiciously she wondered what Hinata was doing outside this late. When her friend's back came into vision again Tenten frowned at the way she was dressed in a beautiful dark dress glimmering in the darkness, high heels and a thin jacket. Tenten almost fell into a bush when she hid had to hid herself again due to Hinata suddenly turning around. Tenten raised her eyebrows at the way the other girl was acting, like she was being followed.

She followed Hinata to a big baseball field until she saw the girl run towards some cafés at the other side of the road. Deciding that the younger girl probably was doing just some innocent Tenten turned around with a smirk on her face. Tomorrow she would ask Hinata who the lucky guy was.

A desperate cry made Tenten stop cold.

It hadn't been anyone else's scream but Hinata's.

* * *

In silence they sat in the car. After the visit to the graveyard they hadn't said anything to each other. Kakashi acted calm on the outside, but inside he was worried for Obito. The Uchiha also acted like nothing happened as he continued to drive, but on the inside he might have been worse than a raging storm.

The visit to Rin's grave had been painful. Kakashi wished that Obito hadn't turned so emotionless after the accident. It hurt so much that he couldn't save the man and he couldn't ever forgive himself for letting Obito fall in deeper into the darkness.

There he sat and wished that they soon would reach his house, so that they wouldn't drown in the threating silence.

The Uchiha sighed and turned the radio on, a sign that the silence also bugged him. If they had just something they could talk about without touching at the old haunting memories.

In silence they listened to the weather rapport while Kakashi let his thoughts fly to his youth at that time they were in college.

Obito's love to Rin and jealousy of how Kakashi was so much better at everything he wished to excel in had made their friendship far from good at the beginning. There hadn't gone a day without quarrels between them. At the beginning Kakashi had loathed the Uchiha loser and he hadn't cared if he hurt his feelings at all, he had been an asshole to many of his friends. Still he wondered why Rin and Obito had had the energy to hang around him, it made him guilty and yet thankful that they never deserted him.

Now it was his turn to show the remained friend his thankfulness and help him to recover. The question was how he was going to make everything better? Was it even possible to change the future?

* * *

Tenten ran the whole way back, breathless with her heart almost in the throat. She remembered how she had promised Neji to help to look after his both cousins. Hinata was one of her precious friends and if anyone hurt her, they would pay for that.

They were three men, almost about her double height. They wore dark clothes and dark hoods with holes for their eyes. Tenten felt her blood freeze when she saw how one of the men had ha baseball bat in his hand. The two others tried to keep her still, they managed to bind her arms, but Hinata refused to let them take advance on her.

SLAP

Her head flung the way like one of them had struck her. The one with the bet approached her and his hand raised to crush her with the bat. Tenten felt the panic worsen as she jumped and flew towards the man with the bat. She managed to almost tackle him, but god was he heavy and beefy. If he was a normal weight Tenten would have knocked him over. But this guy just swayed dangerously as the bat flew from his and struck her dangerously at her shoulder, also hitting her throat. Breathless and shocked by the pain that spread through her shoulder she wasn't aware of how the beefy guy towered over her, first when he grabbed her hair the pain reminded her of their existence. She hissed and tried to kick his stomach but he just chuckled and threw her at the ground. She landed hard on her back and all air was pressed out from her lungs.

Tenten heard how Hinata shocked called out her name somewhere far away. If she had opened her eyes a brief moment later, her head would have been crushed by the bat, but fortunately she rolled over as the bat hit the ground where she had lied a moment ago.

Now Hinata had had enough with being held against her will, her cheek was red and it stung hard where his hand had struck. Her heart beat rapidly and her eyes were hot by tears. Bravely the girl dug her teeth into her capturers flesh. He cursed highly and tried to strike her once again, but she had faster reflexes and kicked one of his vital points in his legs making him to topple over an releasing her right hand. Little did Hinata remember the other capturer and once again she was struck. This time the pain couldn't stop her tears and she sobbed.

"Kill that bitch now!" the man shouted while he tried to stop the bleeding on his arm.

Tenten tensed at that. She let out a cry of anger and she threw herself at the man with the bat and she tried to tear it from his strong gasp. They both rolled over fighting like it was about life and death.

Tenten managed to kick the man right in the face were the nose was supposed to be. A light crack was heard and the man let out a cry of pain. Something white and slimy dripped through the black cloth.

While she had the chance she tore the bat from his grasp and with another kick in his stomach she released herself beneath his body.

"She is crazy!" the man who held Hinata screamed desperately. Tenten approached the two others threateningly.

"Leave her alone or else…" she hissed.

"Behind you!" Hinata's warning made her turn around to see the bitten man tower over her with his hand raised holding a knife. She gasped and instinctively both her bat and the knife clashed.

Tenten looked into two evil eyes. Her face turned from shocked into disgust. How she hated how some men thought it was okay just to vandalize girls this way… These guys made her want to gag. Had they no shame?

Not standing to look into those eyes she rached to his hood and turned it backwards. The man cursed by being blindfolded. Tenten tackled him so that he fell hard on his knees. He let out a high curse. Hinata once again got some of her courage back and managed to release herself by kicking her capturer in the crotch.

They both ran so hard they could away from the battlefield. They were aware of how one of them tried to chase them.

Hinata's high heels turned out to be a big problem. She was almost stumbling over and the straps had dug into her heels, which were already bloody.

"Remove them. Fast!" Tenten saw how the man approached them dangerously. The girls clumsily tried to remove her shoes but the clips were hard to get opened. And the man approached. How they both just wished this to be a nightmare…

When Hinata manage to kick of her high heels he was about to grab her long dark hair, but Tenten dragged her away and they continued to escape. The man heeled them.

The girls were both breathless and their heart beat rapidly in their throats. If someone just could help them… At that thought they saw someone familiar… Someone that Tenten otherwise would do anything not to see, but this time her eyes moistened by relief.

* * *

Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw the both girls approach Obito's car. He recognized them. What made him cold was how they looked like, beaten and stricken. And they were not alone, a big and beefy guy was just about to grab Tenten's shoulder. Rapidly he glanced over to the Uchiha who pushed a button and the doors to the backseat opened. Kakashi climbed out from the car and made his way towards the man, who tensed when he saw the cop approach. He turned around and fled. Meanwhile the girls climbed into the backseat of the car.

"You okay?" the men had turned around in their seats. None of them looked okay. Tenten held Hinata who cried towards her shoulder.

"She was attacked." Her voice was weaker than what she first thought it would be. Tenten was so thankful that she had had followed Hinata, otherwise the girl would have died. The thought made her cold.

"Why? What really happened?" Kakashi didn't really know if he should question them this much after the shocking incident. Tenten told her version of the whole incident.

"Drive them to the hospital." Kakashi turned around to Obito who nodded. That made the crying girl to wake up from her own world.

"No!" she exclaimed and the three others of them jolted by the sudden shriek. "Anywhere, b-b-but the hospital." She sobbed.

"What? Why?" Tenten turned shockingly towards her friend.

"Y-you d-don't know … my father will k-kill us if he h-h-hear about this." Hinata glared at her.

"Hinata, why were you out this late alone?" both Kakashi and Tenten's glare burned her suspiciously, meanwhile the Uchiha glanced over.

"I was going to meet up with my fiancé… Sasuke Uchiha." She stuttered in a low voice, causing Obito to turn over to her shocked. Kakashi turned to his friend shocked and Tenten dropped her jaw.

"FIANCÉ? SASUKE? UCHIHA?" she looked at her friend like she had grown two heads. Never had Tenten thought that. Hinata was crimson red embarrassed by telling the truth.

"Is she really Sasuke's fiancé?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"Itachi told me that Fugaku arranged a marriage between his youngest son and Hiashi's eldest daughter." Obito remembered one of the meetings between his cousin and himself. They were often business related and nothing he found interest in, if he hadn't met her he wouldn't have remembered that.

"So if I take care of Tenten will you drive Hinata to Sasuke's place?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. Let me just call him first." The man pushed at a button, a phone signal went on some seconds before a feminine voice told him that the number wasn't available right then. So the man turned around once again to meet Hinata. "Did he even show up at the meeting place?"

Hinata's face darkened and she shook her head, tears started to drop again. How she hated this forced relationship between her and Sasuke. He hadn't even cared about the date that their parents had decided on. How was their relationship going to be stable if he continued to ditch her this way?

None of them said anything for a long time, little did she know how her head fell on Tenten's shoulder and she continued to cry against it. The older girl put a comforting hand around her shoulder.

"Tenten, which way do you live?" Kakashi asked.

Tenten yawned sleepily: "To left…" she forced herself to say in an exhausted voice and for the first time she heard the cop chuckle.

"I think you are too tired." Tenten just rolled her eyes. While Kakashi turned to his friend " I will take care of her, if you take her friend. Can you drive to Ichiraku's on the way?"

The last thing the girls heard was that they both agreed on something, the other moment both Tenten and Hinata fell asleep on each other. There was nothing that worried them anymore. They were both safe and the three men were far from them.

That was what they thought. Little did they know that their lives would take another turn after this long night

* * *

**This was a more exciting chapter. And hopefully this will fill the void of the others chapter that were so late. I apologize that I haven't update No to cops and yes to Yakuza. I don't know why I promise things I can't keep, but it is a bad habit that won't happen anymore. **

**Hopefully this story will catch more interest in the future… **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
